MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 11
Here's The Plan, or MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 11, is the eleventh episode of the High School Adventures series. Summary Maryanne and her new friends are discussing a plan to destroy Rarity's reputation. Characters * Crescent Belle * Gingerbella * Maryanne * Flamenco * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom Story ~(Scene: Rarity's Dorm Room)~ (The five bullies entered.) * Cherry Pie: Okay, what was that all about? Rarity, are you being serious? * Rarity: No. I only said that just to shut her up. * Twilight Sparkle: So, you've got anything nasty in mind? * Rarity: Not now, but I'll think of something. I cannot let Crescent Belle win. * Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Like some kind of game? * Rarity: No, Pinkie. (Gasp.) Wait. I have an idea. '-SUNDAY, OCTOBER 19-' ~(Scene: Crescent Belle and Flamenco's Dorm Room)~ (Crescent Belle, Gingerbella, and Willowshy are in the kitchen helping Gingerbella make cupcakes. They are doing so during sun down.) * Gingerbella: It's so nice of you girls to, like, help me out. * Crescent Belle: Yeah. And the principal just made an announcement this morning about a party taking place tomorrow night to make up for the disaster last night. * Willowshy: I heard it was Rarity's idea. * Crescent Belle: Rarity? (scoffs) Yeah, like, she suddenly had a change of heart and came up with that idea? Puh-lease. I'm almost certain it's just her up to no good. * Gingerbella: Crescent, maybe Rarity is changing her ways. Who knows. * Crescent Belle: Maybe so...but I don't know what to think. (They hear a knock at the door.) * Crescent Belle: Who could that be? (She goes to the door to open it. There stood Maryanne.) * Crescent Belle: Hey, Maryanne. (lets her in) The girls and I are making cupcakes for tomorrow night. Want to help us? * Maryanne: I'll only help with the decorating, thank you very much. * Crescent Belle: So I'm sure your aware of the party tomorrow night. * Maryanne: Yes. I cannot believe Rarity of all ponies came up with the idea. Obviously, a lot of us are gonna get creamed by her. * Gingerbella: Yeah, and those four meanie girls with her will totes do the same. I think...? * Maryanne: They will, Gingerbella, as they are her followers. * Willowshy: So are you gonna stay as her follower? * Maryanne: No. Not anymore. I'm sick and tired of her always treating others like trash, which reminds me...I have an idea. * Crescent Belle: Really? For the party? * Maryanne: Yes. We are going to ruin Rarity's reputation. * Crescent Belle: Okay. Let's hear it. (Maryanne closes the door.) * Maryanne: Wonderful. Step one; Shadow Gloom will pretend to be friends with Rarity and the others and the rest of us have to pretend like we feel betrayed. * Gingerbella: Wait, what? Why Shadow? Why not you? * Maryanne: Because Rarity actually took a liking to him...well, only a little. And Rarity already hates me. Step two; we have to get some details out of her about the party. * Gingerbella: (grinning) Oh! Like, streamers and balloons? * Crescent Belle: Gingerbella, don't interrupt. * Maryanne: Step three; we have to try to get in on their secrets. Shadow may have to talk to Rarity and her friends in order for them to crack. * Crescent Belle: Secrets? Pinkie Pie is super chatty, so she may spill. The others... * Maryanne: ...are a pain. * Crescent Belle: Okay. I think we all got the idea. * Willowshy: Yep. * Gingerbella: Me too. * Maryanne: And the best part...ruin Rarity. * Gingerbella: Uh, I...I have a question. What's the plan again? (Maryanne does the pony equivalent of a facepalm, Crescent groans loudly, and Willowshy sighs wearily.) * Crescent Belle: We probably should discuss the plan with Pyrohoof, Flamenco, Balloon Pop, and Shadow Gloom. * Maryanne: Good idea. '-MONDAY, OCTOBER 20-' ~(Scene: Cafeteria)~ (Rarity, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Cherry Pie, Lily Blossom, and Shadow Gloom sat at one table. Each one has a slice of cake on their plates after their lunches.) * Rarity: Oh, Shadow Gloom. It's nice of you to join us again even after what happened last time. * Shadow Gloom: (acting) Oh, me too, Rarity. I guess I wasn't used to your... * Lily Blossom: Girl talk. * Shadow Gloom: Oh...that. * Cherry Pie: We don't normally invite other ponies into our group, but a stallion? That's new. * Pinkie Pie: You know what they say; the more the merrier! (She starts eating her slice of cake, much to Rarity's disgust.) * Rarity: Oh, really, Pinkie Pie. You think that is good to eat? Think about the party! * Pinkie Pie: I know, but this cake is so good! * Rarity: (pushes her plate away) Well, I'm not having any dessert. Considering the party's the tonight, I don't want to get too bloated. * Twilight Sparkle: Aren't you overreacting just a bit? I mean, it's just a slice of cake. * Rarity: I mean it, Twilight! Girls, I'd like all of you to throw away your cake this instant. That means you too, Pinkie Pie. (Pinkie sadly gets up and takes her slice to throw it away.) * Shadow Gloom: Harsh. * Rarity: Oh, don't be like that, Shadow. I'm just saving her from herself. Pinkie Pie has a tendency to overeat, and as much as I like her, I don't want a pig in our friendship group. Ha. Oh, someone should say something. (Just then, Flamenco comes by.) * Flamenco: (a''cting'') Shadow Gloom, I just saw you talking to my ex-girlfriend. How could you?! (He walks away, only to aim a wink at Shadow and he returns the gesture. None of the girls saw this.) * Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no! I forgot I have to prepare for a test next class! Sorry, girls and Shadow. I have to go. * Rarity: Can't it wait until you get there? * Twilight Sparkle: No. I want to be prepared for it. (She leaves too.) * Cherry Pie: Oh! Me too! (Cherry follows Twilight.) * Rarity: It's too bad we have to deal with her everyday. I would never say this in front of Twilight, but she is such a worrysome egghead. She really should do other things than stick her nose into books all day. Don't get me wrong; I love Cherry Pie, but she's so ugly. I mean look at her. Pink coat? Blonde mane? Ew! * Lily Blossom: (to Rarity) Oh, Rarity. I have to go. * Rarity: You're leaving now? Why? * Lily Blossom: I have to go to History early. * Rarity: Well then, I suppose you won't mind if I use your perfume. * Lily Blossom: But...that's my really expensive perfume. The ones my parents gave me for my birthday last year... * Rarity: (innocently) How cute! (sour tone) Too cute. Still, I need it. * Lily Blossom: Ugh! Fine! (Lily hands her a bottle of perfume.) * Rarity: I'll take very good care of it. (Lily departs, which leaves Rarity and Shadow the only ones at the table. They are unaware of Crescent watching from a distance away, holding a smart phone of her own.) * Shadow Gloom: You know, you didn't have to take her perfume. * Rarity: (sighs) That's the thing, though. Lily Blossom can be so spoiled sometimes. Just because her parents are rich, she acts like everything she owns is precious! She's a spoiled brat, for crying out loud! Someone should say something. (Just then, a happy Pinkie comes over with Maryanne.) * Pinkie Pie: (singsong) Oh, Rarity! Look who I found! * Rarity: (angry) Pinkie Pie! I thought I made myself clear when I said we are not talking to her! * Pinkie Pie: But...she seems so sad that Shadow joined us, so I bought her over here so she can say "hi" to him! * Maryanne: (acting) Yes! I'm shocked and feeling betrayed! I thought you were our friend, Shadow. * Shadow Gloom: (acting) Well...I don't need you freaks anyway. (Both winked at each other, which went unnoticed by the others.) * Rarity: So, Maryanne. Are you coming to my party tonight? * Maryanne: If I'm still invited. * Rarity: Well, count your lucky stars you are. Everypony in the school is going. * Maryanne: Ha! Lucky me! (Maryanne walks away.) skip to later after school. ~(Scene: Rarity's Dorm Room)~ (Rarity paces about in a panic, much to Lily's irritation. She is wearing her Gala dress. Lily, Cherry, and Shadow are there too.) * Rarity: Oh, no! Oh, no! What do I do? * Lily Blossom: Ugh! Rarity, calm down. * Rarity: You can't tell me to calm down! My party is in one hour, and Twilight is taking forever to groom her mane. Pinkie is still looking for a dress to wear. * Lily Blossom: (to Shadow) So, Shadow Gloom. Do you know what you're going to wear for the party? * Shadow Gloom: Well, I think I'm going to go like this. * Rarity: (gasps) No, Shadow! (She levitates a dark green top hat and bowtie into the room and places both on Shadow. Now Twilight and Pinkie come down, both in their Gala dresses.) * Rarity: There. Now you look ready. * Shadow Gloom: This doesn't feel like me. * Rarity: But it makes you look stunning. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! * Shadow Gloom: Right. I'm going to go see my friends. (He leaves the room, but just after he closes the door, he leans over to listen in on their conversation.) * Twilight Sparkle: What are you playing at, Rarity? Letting in Shadow Gloom into your dorm like that? You're treating him like he's one of us. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah. He's one of Crescent's friends so, why are you being so nice to him? * Rarity: (scoffs) I am not. * Pinkie Pie: So you're not being friendly towards him? * Rarity: No, Pinkie Pie. I don't like Crescent or her friends. * Twilight Sparkle: Then what are you planning? Are you gonna destroy their friendship? * Rarity: Well...I'm thinking of doing something worse than that. If Crescent makes a fool of herself at the party, Flamenco won't like her anymore...and he'll be all mine. (Shadow knocks on the door, and Rarity answers.) * Rarity: Hm? Back already? * Shadow Gloom: I just want to tell you that your guests are waiting. * Rarity: WHAT?! (to her friends) Girls, dresses on. Now! (All four scurry up the stairs.) * Rarity: Sorry about that, Shadow. But I'd rather fashionably late to the party. * Shadow Gloom: Late to your own party? * Rarity: Why, of course! (steps towards Shadow) Now, I think I can trust you to not utter a word about...my surprise. Which is, of course, for your freaky friend Crescent Belle. Well, actually...not just her, but stupid Gingerbella, crybaby Willowshy, crazy Balloon Pop, geeky Pyrohoof, and cowardly Maryanne. I can tolerate you and Flamenco, so the both of you stay out of this one. * Shadow Gloom: What are you going to do to them? * Rarity: Big explosion. The cake. It explodes! * Shadow Gloom: What? * Rarity: I ordered this enormous cake. And what happens is towards the end of the party, we're going to make an announcement and say "The cake is for Shadow Gloom's amazing friends!". We're gonna make them cut the cake, and then BOOM! Cake erupts. They're humiliated. * Shadow Gloom: That obviously won't end well. * Rarity: Well, to them, of course. But it'll be funny to everypony else! And if you tell anypony...I'll make you wish you never did. * Shadow Gloom: Hmph. * Rarity: You don't do a whole lot of flinching, do you? * Shadow Gloom: I'm not very easy to scare. * Rarity: Right. Now, come along. (She leaves her dorm room with Shadow following behind.) --- To be continued...